Love in the Dark
by MissGriss
Summary: GSR. What happens in the closet stays in the closet.
1. Default Chapter

Note- This is my first ever fanfic and am interested to know what anyone thinks- constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Hope you enjoy the story!!!  
  
Love in the Dark  
  
Another hot day in Las Vegas was coming to an end and the Night shift C.S.I team was readying itself to start work.  
  
Grissom found his staff in the break room. Nick and Warrick were deep in conversation about the previous night's football results. Sara was busy reading a magazine while Catherine was making herself a cup of coffee. They were waiting for their boss to arrive and give them their assignments.  
  
One of the team in particular was eagerly awaiting the arrival of Grissom.  
  
As he entered the room, Sara tried not to look up, she was after all trying to play it cool around him. Instead she acted as if the article she was reading was the most amazing piece of literature ever written.  
  
"Ok guys, lets get going. Nick, Sara..." At their names they both looked up to their boss waiting for their instructions. "...you've got a burglary at 24 Carat Jewellers, big diamond's been stolen."  
  
Nick took the assignment slip while Sara followed him out of the room with her head bowed down. Grissom continued. "Warrick, D.B found in a dumpster."  
  
"Oh great, I'll be swimming in rubbish all night." He sighed as he left leaving Grissom and Catherine in the room.  
  
"And Catherine, it's you and me."  
  
"Oh goody." She smiled sarcastically. "What have we got?"  
  
"Dead body found in a closet at a student party."  
  
"I'll put my dancing shoes on then."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom and Catherine pulled into the drive of the student house. Remnants of the party still remained, there were plastic cups all over the ground and a keg lay overturned. The couple got out of the Tahoe and walked towards the open door.  
  
They ducked under the yellow tape and went into the messy house. Catherine stopped to talk to a detective who was already there, while Grissom glanced up the stairs and around the hallway until his eyes rested on the closet that housed the body.  
  
Catherine came up behind him and filled him in on what she just heard as they made their way to the body. "Apparently these kids were playing some game. Two people, male and female, go into the closet. They don't know who the other is but it's up to them what happens in there. Kinda like spin the bottle."  
  
"Yeah, It's called love in the dark." Grissom said matter of factly as Catherine stared at him disbelievingly.  
  
"And you know that because...?"  
  
"I've played it."  
  
"You've played it? Well, you are full of surprises." She entered the closet, carefully avoiding the body which was in a standing position against the wall. She looked closely at the victims face. "I think this guy got some love in here as I don't think passion pink is his colour." She indicated the bright lipstick that covered the victim's lips. "So, did you find love in the dark Gil?"  
  
Ignoring her question, Grissom also got into the closet and then looked up. He turned on his flashlight and shined it above.  
  
"Come on Gil, it might help me better understand the case if you tell me." Catherine pleaded to get more information out of her friend.  
  
Sighing in resignation Grissom decided to tell her more. He knew that she would just keep hounding him if he didn't tell her anything else. "When I was teaching at Harvard I went to a party at a colleague's house." Catherine's eyes widened at the thought of Grissom at a party as he continued. "They were playing the game and before I could object I was in a closet with someone, in the dark."  
  
He finished what he was saying and immediately continued his investigation of the closet. Catherine remained still, expecting to hear more and when it didn't come she sounded her frustration. "That's it? You're not going to tell me anymore?"  
  
"There's no more to tell. Now you're in my way." Catherine moved over as Grissom checked the sheets stacked on the shelf behind where she was standing. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help me?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him in annoyance and then got to work.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back in the lab, Nick and Sara were processing hair strands and blood found at the burglary site. They were waiting for Greg to give them some results.  
  
Catherine had just arrived back and was waiting for the autopsy to start on the kid in the closet when she poked her head through the door to see how they were doing. "Hey guys, how's it going with the burglary. Find me any diamond rings?"  
  
Sara looked up at her blonde colleague. "Hi Catherine. Yeah, got some nice jewellery here. It's evidence though so you can't touch it."  
  
Nick joined the ladies in conversation. "How's your case going at the student house, I can only imagine what went on in there." Checking her watch to see if she had time to talk Catherine explained the case. "Got a body in a closet, some sort of game gone wrong."  
  
"What sort of game is played in a closet?" Nick asked puzzled.  
  
Before Catherine had a chance to answer Sara spoke up. "Love in the Dark. Two people, in an enclosed space, what happens in the closet stays in the closet."  
  
Catherine was surprised again, wondering how the two science geeks knew of a game that involved presumably drunken behaviour. "Am I the only person who hasn't played this game?"  
  
"I've never even heard of it and I was a frat boy."  
  
"Frat boys don't know everything Nick." Sara smiled teasingly.  
  
"Yeah but what we do know makes up for what we don't." He winked as he left the room. "I'm gonna check on Greg." Catherine and Sara continued talking.  
  
"So tell me more about this game Sara, I'm assuming you've played it." Catherine took a seat next to where Sara was standing and pulled out another chair for her to sit on.  
  
Sara followed her indication to sit. "Yeah, I've played. It was a while ago though- when I was in college." She saw that Catherine wanted her to continue. "I was at a party with friends and someone suggested playing the game. We were having fun. The organiser of the game picked two people to go in the closet. I went in first and then some guy joined me. I don't know who he was but that guy sure could kiss." She smiled softly at the memory and Catherine raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Did you know him at all?"  
  
"Maybe, but I never saw him. He did have a really sexy voice though that I'm sure I recognised. Kinda seductive, you know?"  
  
"That is some game. So the people inside don't know who the other is? But there must be someone who would know?" She said contemplatively as she got up. "Thanks for the info Sara. Remind me again, what college were you at?"  
  
"Harvard."  
  
"There weren't any professors at this party, were there?" Catherine asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know, could've been." Noticing Catherine's grin she carried on. "But it wasn't that sort of party and they would have kept their distance from the students."  
  
"Right." And with that Catherine left Sara reminiscing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Flashback to Sara's college days.  
  
Sara felt someone drag her shoulders from behind. She was having a blast at a party and everyone was getting drunk around her.  
  
"Come on Sara, it's your turn."  
  
She turned to see one of her friends, Jenna, pulling her towards an empty closet.  
  
"We're putting you in first and then we'll put a nice hot guy in there with you. Just keep your eyes closed to begin with. And remember you can't talk about what goes on in there."  
  
Sara twisted in her friend's grip. "I know the rules, now go get me a man." With a push, Sara was in the closet. She stood still as the door closed and she was plunged into darkness.  
  
On the other side of the room, two men that appeared older than the students at the party were deep in conversation. They gestured wildly as they ignored the noise going on around them.  
  
Suddenly Sara's friend grabbed one of the men and was taking him towards the closet. The blonde girl smiled sweetly at him as she explained what was happening.  
  
"Since you're here, you may as well join in with our fun. I'm putting you in that closet for ten minutes."  
  
The man reacted to her explanation. "How is this fun?"  
  
"You'll see." She spoke strangely as he raised his eyebrows to her.  
  
"There's someone in there waiting for you. Now you have fun Dr. Grissom." The girl stood Grissom so that his back faced the door. She opened it quickly and then pushed him inside making sure not too much light could get in. "You're ten minutes starts now." She shut the door.  
  
Grissom now stood in a small space and could see nothing. He could hear the slow breathing of another person and felt a twinge of excitement as he smelled an intoxicating perfume in the air. "Hi" Was all he could think to say.  
  
From the darkness he heard a reply. "Hey."  
  
His confusion was at its peak as he didn't know what was required of him. "So what now?"  
  
The voice startled him as it spoke again. "We do whatever we want. But what happens in the closet stays in the closet." She spoke in a low, faux ominous tone.  
  
He recognised the voice but wasn't sure who it was. All he knew was that whoever it was had managed to raise his pulse rate considerably.  
  
Sara felt it too. She had no idea who he was but the electricity she had felt as soon as he entered the enclosed space was immense. It was as if her body was drawn to him subconsciously. She shuffled in the space she was occupying and inadvertently grazed his hand with hers.  
  
She withdrew her hand in surprise but could still feel it tingling long after the connection was broken. "We could just talk, you know. Don't feel pressured or anything." She stared into the darkness waiting for an answer.  
  
He stayed quiet for a moment thinking about what he was doing. He entertained the thought of maybe doing more than talk. It was just a bit of fun after all and no-one would know anything. He had been at the party for over an hour and he hadn't seen any students he taught so didn't have to worry about it being one of them. What harm would come of kissing this girl who smelt so good it almost knocked him off his feet when he entered the closet. Realising he had yet to answer her he replied.  
  
"I've always found talk to be cheap." He almost laughed when he finished the sentence realising how corny it must have sounded.  
  
His voice swept over her and gave her goose bumps as the waves reached her skin. "There are better ways to communicate." She whispered back seductively.  
  
The last sentence gave him the green light and he fumbled in the dark for this mysterious girl. His hand found her soft, wavy hair and he stroked it lightly before bringing his hands down to cup her cheeks. He then used his thumb to brush lightly over her lips so to use it as a guide to his own lips.  
  
He brought his face down and pressed his lips to hers. She snaked her hands around is waist and pulled him closer to her. They kissed frantically, barely coming up for air.  
  
And they carried on like this for the rest of the ten minutes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara was woken from her daydream by Nick calling her to say Greg had their results back. She couldn't help thinking about that game now that Catherine had reminded her about it. She had always wondered who was in that closet with her but had never found out. She would listen closely to every college guy she met to see if he sounded anything like her closet man. But for some reason none of them seemed to match the image she had in her head.  
  
The person she envisioned was a man confident in himself and mature but that wasn't any college guy she met. He also seemed smart and aloof. But she may have just been trying to envision Grissom as her fantasy man because at the time that was what she wanted.  
  
He was what she'd always wanted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom was back in the C.S.I building and sitting at his desk. He was reading an article on a day in the life of the common house spider when he sensed someone staring at him. Looking up and over the edge of his glasses he saw Catherine standing with a sly smile. He took his glasses off to view her properly. "What can I do for you Catherine?"  
  
"Well, I've hit a dead end with the body in the closet." He was relieved she was talking about work rather than trying to get more information out of him about his party antics. She continued. "The evidence is giving us nothing and I don't know, maybe we would benefit from a reconstruction."  
  
She could see his mind working at her suggestion. "You think we might be able to pinpoint the evidence if we recreate the scene?" His voice trailed off at the end of the sentence in realisation.  
  
"Exactly. We put two people in the closet in the dark and they scrabble around to see where the victim and whoever was in there with him put their hands. Just as a guide." Judging by his facial expressions she could see he wasn't convinced. "It could only help with the case Gil."  
  
After a few seconds of deliberation he caved. "Ok, seeing as we have nothing. Find someone to do it and let me know the results." He returned his eyes to the article on his desk after replacing his glasses. He realised Catherine hadn't left his office so looked up questioningly. "What?"  
  
"I think that it should really be someone who has experience of the game, they would know where to put their hands and it would be more beneficiary to the investigation."  
  
"Get to the point Catherine." His lips were edging into a knowing smile.  
  
"I think you should do it."  
  
"Are you going to have this any other way?" He viewed her frame, she had an aggressive stance that showed she wasn't going to back down.  
  
He gave in to her demands. "Alright, set it up and I'll meet you there."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An hour later and Catherine had used a closet in the building to recreate the one at the house. She used photos of the crime scene to put sheets and boxes in the correct places and was satisfied she had an exact copy of the closet.  
  
Grissom rounded the corner to find quite a crowd in the hallway. Walking up to them he told them to get back to work on their cases. Greg was among the crowd and made himself known to Grissom. "So, you and Catherine alone in the dark then?"  
  
"This is a murder investigation Greg, we find evidence in whatever ways we need to. And I thought I said get back to work." His tone was firm and managerial. Taking the hint Greg scuttled away to the D.N.A lab and Grissom turned to Catherine.  
  
"Can we do this quickly? I've got other stuff to do."  
  
"Yeah we're ready, you're the one who's late." She picked up a brush with bright orange powder on it. "Give me your hands." Grissom frowned at her. "You're going to be in the dark, we need to see where you have put your hands." She dusted over the tips of Grissom's fingers and then on his palms.  
  
Confused, he stared at Catherine. "Who's going to dust you?"  
  
She pursed her lips at him. "Didn't I mention, that I'm not going in with you?" He rubbed his head, even more confused.  
  
"There's someone in there waiting for you, you have fun Grissom." She opened the door and pushed him inside and locked the door as it shut before he could say anything.  
  
He was plunged into darkness, from the outside he heard Catherine shout "Ten minutes, do your thing." He listened in the pitch black to make sure he wasn't alone. He thought that maybe he was at the wrong end of a prank but then he heard her voice.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Sara, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. Grissom?"  
  
"Yes. What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Catherine said she needed some help with a reconstruction. She said because of my experience with this game I would be ideal. Why are you in here?"  
  
"Same reason."  
  
"You've played Love in the Dark" She giggled quietly at his confession.  
  
"Is there something funny about that?"  
  
"No, I guess not. You play it when you were at college?  
  
"Technically, I was at a college."  
  
The darkness stayed silent until Grissom remembered the reason they were in there. "I think we should start marking the areas."  
  
"Yeah, I agree." She whispered into what may as well have been the night sky as Grissom grabbed a shelf to leave markings behind him. Sara pushed her hand forward thinking she was facing the wall but instead came in contact with Grissom's chest. She let her hand linger there for a split second revelling in the heat radiating from his body.  
  
Grissom grabbed her wrist before she could pull her hand away and he leant towards her ear. "You're going to have to explain that mark to Catherine."  
  
"Hey, what happens in the closet stays in the closet Griss." She retorted.  
  
He let go of her hand as soon as she uttered the words. He thought back to that day in the closet at his colleague's house. He knew the voice was familiar to him back then but hadn't known Sara that long so couldn't associate the voice with a name.  
  
He thought to himself, surely it can't have been her, she wasn't at that party. What if it had been her though? That would mean that he had actually kissed Sara Sidle.  
  
The times he had spent imagining kissing Sara he could have just thought back to those amazing ten minutes in a closet about 15 years earlier. A loud voice broke the silence in the closet.  
  
"Hey guys, are you alright in there?" Catherine didn't wait for an answer. "You've got about seven minutes left. I hope you're marking everything."  
  
Grissom didn't have time to go back to his thoughts as Sara filled the silence. "This has got to be one of the weirdest things I have ever done in the name of science."  
  
Grissom didn't answer her, instead a playful thought came to his mind. He needed to know if it had been her all those years ago so he was going to test her. "You said you had played Love in the Dark before."  
  
"Yes, at college."  
  
"Did you know who was in the closet with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you want to know?"  
  
"Yes. I tried to find him after by his voice but couldn't."  
  
"That's interesting." A sly smile spread across his face. "So I'm guessing you just talked inside the closet then Sara."  
  
Sara was glad to be in the dark seeing as her cheeks were turning a lovely shade of red. "Oh yeah, of course."  
  
Grissom knew she was lying but didn't call her on it. "Sara, do you know what?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure you will tell me."  
  
He leaned in to where he thought her ear might be. "I've always found talk to be cheap." He leant back against the wall waiting for his words to take effect.  
  
Sara was shocked. Those were the same words she had heard when in the exact same situation many years before. And true to the rules of the game she had never told anybody what had happened in the closet. The only person who would know the words would be the man who was in the closet with her.  
  
She dredged her memory banks for what her reply was to that statement until she remembered. "There are better ways to communicate." She said slowly and quietly.  
  
"Sounds to me like you've said that before Miss Sidle." There was a flirtatious quality to his voice that Sara hadn't heard for a while. She was sure that had she been able to see his face his lips would be twisted into a sexy half smile and his ocean blue eyes would be sparkling.  
  
She pondered the situation and what was happening. She so wanted to see his face at that moment so she could tell what he was thinking. His eyes were always so expressive that she would know exactly what was on his mind just with one look. But because of the dark she couldn't tell a thing. Was he flirting? Or was he just being Grissom?  
  
"Have you said it before?" The silence was killing him, he wanted to make sure Sara knew what he was getting at.  
  
"Oh yeah, I've said it before. What followed the last time I said it though was one of the best ten minutes of my life."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah, but you already knew that didn't you Griss?" The dark had given her a new confidence that seemed to make her say things she wouldn't say had they been talking in the open. She waited anxiously for a response.  
  
Grissom opened his mouth to talk again so he could prolong the flirtation that was making the air fizz in the tiny room. The words stayed in however when a voice sounded from outside again. This time it wasn't as loud as when Catherine shouted in but it was still audible. It was Warrick coming back from his D.B case.  
  
He saw the group surrounding the closed closet door. "What's going on here?"  
  
Catherine tried to quiet him whilst recoiling at the smell emanating from him. He had obviously had a good look around that dumpster. Holding her nose she spoke quietly. "We've put Grissom and Sara in there together, figured they needed a push. I'm expecting fingerprint dust everywhere, except in the closet."  
  
Not understanding the powder reference he said "I'm sure that makes sense to you Cath." He then heard a screeching metallic sound behind him so turned around.  
  
There was Greg dragging a chair into the corridor and taking a prime position for what was sure to be a good show. Knowing he was being watched he looked up. "They haven't come out yet have they? I want to see Grissom's face after Sara turns him down."  
  
Warrick eyed the youthful expression on Greg's face. "Dream on Greg, you don't stand a chance. Now pick up your chair, I have some work for you."  
  
Greg's shoulders slumped as Warrick directed him back to the D.N.A lab.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara and Grissom had been listening to everything that was happening outside. When they heard no more Sara spoke first.  
  
"Catherine set us up. She was asking me about when I played Love in the Dark at college."  
  
"She made me tell her about my colleague's party at Harvard. She wouldn't quit"  
  
"Professor Armstrong's party?" She just wanted to make sure they were talking about the same thing.  
  
"Oh yeah, but you already knew that, didn't you Sara?" His tone was deep and husky and it excited Sara to hear her words quoted back at her in such a way. She was startled as she suddenly felt Grissom's hand on her shoulder.  
  
He didn't know what he was doing, he just felt like touching her at that moment. His hand had somehow found itself on her shoulder and due to the cut of her top was now stroking her bare skin. The fizzing air in the room was displaced as he stepped closer to her and dropped his hands to his sides.  
  
She could feel him standing there right in front of her, his apprehension was evident in the way his breathing stepped up a notch. She could feel his warm breath tickling every nerve ending on her face. She wanted to tell him how much she felt about him because it didn't seem so real in the closet. She thought back to when she said it was easy to wear your heart on your sleeve when you're not looking him in the eyes. It was true. Had she been looking at him she would never have told him.  
  
"Griss... I...er...want to kiss you right now."  
  
She braced herself for the inevitable. He would soon be pounding on the door, pleading with Catherine to let him out. He would try and get as far away from her as he could, as soon as he could. She still felt his breath though. He hadn't shifted at all. If anything he had moved closer to her.  
  
Within seconds his lips had descended on hers. But she pulled away. Concerned, Grissom backed away completely from Sara sensing that maybe he had misread her and she didn't really want to kiss him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overstep. I think we should get out of here."  
  
"No. I want to kiss you. But not here. I don't want Catherine to think she achieved what she set out to do." She started plotting in her head. "I think we should play a game of our own."  
  
The atmosphere changed quickly from tense to playful as Grissom realised what Sara was up to. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"What if she thinks that our little time together backfired and left us hating each other?"  
  
"We could do that. I'm no good at acting though and I wouldn't be able to hate you convincingly."  
  
"What about if I..." There was a loud smack as Sara hit Grissom right across the cheek. "Now the dust will show I slapped you and I'm sure there will be a red mark."  
  
"You could have told me what you were going to do, then I could have been prepared." He reached to stroke his face feeling for damage. Never had pain felt so good to him. "So are we going to start this little charade?"  
  
"Yep. And Griss, sorry about the slap. I'll kiss it better later if you like." Now she turned towards the locked door and started pounding on it. "Catherine, the time must be up now. Let me out of here." She tried to sound as angry as possible.  
  
The door opened and Sara flounced out of the closet and walked quickly towards the locker room. Catherine looked after her wondering what her problem was. She turned back to the closet to see Grissom adjusting to the new bright light with dust over his face and a big red mark appearing. She also noted the powdered hand print on his chest and his bemused expression.  
  
"What happened Gil?" She questioned with worry.  
  
He explained that his helpful instructions to Sara on how to best mark the closet were perceived as condescending and she slapped him. He clarified that the mark on his chest was a result of her pushing him back when he tried to apologize. "Honestly Catherine, I don't know why I put up with her any more. I thought bringing her to Las Vegas could only be a good thing but now I'm not so sure."  
  
Seeing that Catherine was taken aback by his statement he silently congratulated himself on his acting skills. She believed that he was mad at Sara and thus hung on his every word. "I suppose she is a good C.S.I, but her attitude is lousy. I wish she would act a little more grown up."  
  
Catherine couldn't stay silent any longer. "Gil, I think you should sort this out."  
  
Catherine didn't notice but Sara was coming back. Grissom used this to further the act by waiting until she was in listening distance to reply to Catherine. "Why should I sort this out? She's the one being immature."  
  
Understanding this as her cue, Sara stormed over. "What the hell Grissom? I'm gone a minute and already you're bitching about me behind my back. That's one way to be mature."  
  
He countered rapidly. "Maybe you should have thought about maturity before you slapped me."  
  
The commotion had caused Greg to come out into the corridor again. The beaming smile that lit up his face when he saw the state of affairs could have replaced the sun in the sky. Sara had slapped Grissom and he assumed he was right about Sara refusing his advances.  
  
Catherine saw that people were starting to get disturbed by the disorder so ushered the couple into Grissom's office. She sat them both down and decided to play teacher to the two children fighting in the playground.  
  
"I don't know what happened to you two but whatever it is needs to be sorted out, and soon. You are both adults who should be able to settle a disagreement without squabbling. I'm going to leave you alone in here for a while so you can talk out your differences like grown ups. I have a child at home so I don't want to have to deal with children at work." She left the room and closed the door while Sara and Grissom still pretended to be mad at each other while secretly yearning to touch one another. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews. You managed to persuade me to continue with this story. Hope it lives up to expectations!  
  
Love in the Dark-Chapter 2  
  
The door closed with a loud bang that alerted Sara and Grissom to the fact that they were now alone. Although they had been alone in the closet together this felt so much more real now that they could see.  
  
Using the power of sight she had just regained, Sara immediately locked eyes on anything she could that wasn't Grissom. She walked over to the jars on the shelf and analysed them even though she wasn't entirely sure what she was looking at.  
  
The thought of seeing him now terrified her. She felt as if she had made a drunken confession to him that she now wanted to take back. But that would mean having to talk to him, having to look at him and seeing that he didn't want her.  
  
But he tried to kiss me, she remembered. But maybe it was because of the bizarre situation that they were in. Her thoughts were whizzing so wildly around her head that she almost forgot that Grissom was in the room. Even though she couldn't see him however she could definitely feel his eyes on her.  
  
Grissom had been staring at her back ever since she anxiously moved away from his side when Catherine left the room. His hands were buried deep into his pockets in apprehension. He was willing her to turn around so that he could look at her properly for the first time since leaving the closet, but it wasn't working.  
  
Whilst waiting to look at her face it struck him as odd that she was now trying so hard to concentrate on anything other than him. Hadn't she wanted to kiss him a few minutes ago? It now seemed that she didn't even want to be alone with him.  
  
He needed to resolve this tension though because he so badly wanted to kiss her.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, she turned around to face him, but didn't dare glance at his expressive blue pools. "Look Grissom, I'm sorry about what happened back there. I didn't mean for anything like that, I feel so stupid."  
  
Had Sara looked at him whilst talking then she would have seen his face fall into a frown as he became perplexed. For an instant, he felt like backing down from the feelings that Sara stirred in him but then he decided this had been going on for too long. He was tired of this dance. As exciting as it was to flirt outrageously with her, he wanted to pursue it further.  
  
"So you didn't want to kiss me in the closet then?" His eyebrows raised as his voice rose at the end of the question.  
  
Sara remained silent contemplating how to answer the question. Would she risk telling him the truth that she wanted it more then anything, or would she lie to save face?  
  
When he didn't get his answer, Grissom walked towards Sara who now seemed to be as backed as far away from him as the office wall would allow. "I need an answer Sara, before I do something I might regret."  
  
He was getting closer and closer to her with each small step he took. "Because if you don't want to kiss me then you might not like what's about to happen."  
  
Her body was inadvertently backing up further and she didn't know why. They obviously wanted the same thing but for some inexplicable reason Sara didn't want this right now, not here anyway.  
  
He was about two feet away from her now and she could see the dark swirling in his eyes ,when she risked having a look, that indicated he meant what he was about to do. She realised it was a mistake when she looked up as the emotion she saw froze her to the spot and she let down her defences.  
  
She accepted the fact that Grissom was about to kiss her and for real this time. He knew it was her and she knew it was him and there was no dark to hide their feelings.  
  
His face was inches away from hers and she could feel the static coming from the enticing lips that would soon be connected to hers. He leant closer to her lips and hovered there for a second before asking the question a final time. "Do you want to kis...?" He didn't have a chance to finish his query as Sara had chosen to answer him without words. She remembered someone telling her once (or was it twice?) that talk was cheap after all.  
  
Just as he was about to wrap his arms around her, there was a knock on his office door. Sara immediately pulled away from her supervisor's warm form and turned back to the intriguing jars on the shelf. Grissom went back to his desk and shouted for whoever it was to come in.  
  
Brass opened the door and stood under the threshold. "There's been another college party murder, Gil. Same M.O as before."  
  
Grissom motioned him to come in as he absorbed the information. Brass scanned the office and didn't seem surprised by Sara's presence in the room, when he turned back to Gil he saw the orange powder that still adorned his face. "I heard she slugged you. Way to work on your people skills."  
  
Both Sara and Grissom had forgotten about the act of violence she had committed. Out of concern, she turned around to view the damage.  
  
Grissom glared at Brass. "I have people skills but I only generally meet dead people." Brass laughed gently at Grissom's statement but soon turned serious again to discuss the case. "Another party at the same campus and another dead student, are you ready to go there?"  
  
Grissom glanced at Sara to gauge her reaction. Realising he had to leave she excused herself from the room. "Oh, I have to see Greg about some D.N.A, so I'll bring you up to date later." And so she left the room trying to comprehend the night's events so far.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Brass and Grissom found themselves at an almost identical crime scene to the one a couple of hours before. The closet used this time was upstairs however which gave the criminalists a bigger search area than before. The young, male victim was standing in the same position as the previous one and he also had bright, pink lipstick smeared over his face.  
  
Catherine was already at the scene waiting for Grissom and Brass. She had been dusting the inside of the closet and had come up with nothing. Grissom approached her as Brass found an officer at the scene to talk to. As Grissom neared Catherine she rose to address him. "There's nothing here. Our suspect is good at covering their tracks."  
  
"They always make a mistake Catherine and it's our job to find it. Two murders in one night means they are rushing, they probably got sloppy. Keep looking." Grissom sounded optimistic that the evidence would be there as Brass came back towards him.  
  
"Kid over there..." He pointed towards a young guy with blond, spiky hair stood looking very nervous. "...he's the one who organised the party. Name's Lewis Anderson. Says he didn't know anything was wrong until he went to check on his friend."  
  
Grissom stared at the youth intently, trying to get as much information from his body language as he could. Satisfied, he had read him sufficiently, he advanced to ask some questions. Brass followed.  
  
The boy was anxious and also visibly drunk but he was the only witness they had. All the other party members had vanished as soon as the body was found.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gil Grissom, with the Las Vegas crime lab and I just wanted to ask you some questions about the party." The youth nodded for Grissom to proceed. "Do you know who was in the closet with your friend?"  
  
"If I knew then you guys wouldn't have to be here." He said with a disrespectful tone that Grissom chose to ignore.  
  
Grissom tried again. "Would anyone know?" Lewis just shrugged.  
  
"Have you got a list of everyone who came to the party? Brass interjected as he became irritated.  
  
Chuckling to himself, Lewis replied. "Hey, we don't exactly take role call man."  
  
Grissom, certain that he had all the information that he was going to get from the youth, left Brass talking to him as he went back to see Catherine.  
  
"Got anything?" He didn't hold out much hope seeing as he hadn't given her much time to look.  
  
"No, nothing." She stood to face him properly. "How about you? Make any progress?" Her insinuation was lost on him.  
  
"The kid's too drunk to give us any reliable evidence."  
  
"I didn't mean the kid. Did you patch things up with Sara? That was quite a show you put on in the lab earlier." The concern was evident in her eyes.  
  
"We're working it out. It might have been useful though had I known that I would be working on the reconstruction with Sara."  
  
"I just thought it was for the best."  
  
"I know what you thought." He muttered but loud enough for Catherine to hear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom and Catherine had finished up at the crime scene and were getting ready for their second autopsy of the shift back at the lab.  
  
Having been told earlier by Doc Robbins that the first victim died by being poisoned, they expected much the same results second time around.  
  
Sure enough, as soon as they entered the autopsy room, Doc was ready to give them a cause of death. "What's pink, deadly and smells of bubblegum?" Doc asked straight faced whilst pointing at the body.  
  
"My daughter when she's had too much sugar?" Catherine quipped.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm talking about the lipstick found on the vics lips." It contained a small dose of poison, enough to kill though and it did kill both of our college boys tonight."  
  
Grissom thanked the good doctor before leaving the room with Catherine. Once out in the corridor they speculated about the case.  
  
"Looks as though we have a rarity-a female serial killer." Catherine opined as Grissom thought.  
  
"That's a big assumption Catherine. For one, just because lipstick is used it doesn't rule out men."  
  
"Are you trying to make a confession here Gil, I know you enjoy your fingerprint powder but lipstick as well?" She thought a little light teasing was needed and was pleased to see his cheeks flush. "I knew the red creeper wasn't just for the fingerprints" She added and pointed to his increasingly reddening face.  
  
Composing himself, he continued. "Secondly, there could be multiple suspects. There is no evidence to indicate that the perpetrator is a lone female serial killer."  
  
She shot back at him immediately. "There is just no evidence. That's our problem."  
  
His sullen appearance said it all as he realised that the case was going nowhere. And what depressed him even more was the fact that he wanted to see Sara again. He wasn't happy with the way they were interrupted earlier. He was getting somewhere with the beautiful enigma that was Sara. He feared that given too much time to think about what happened in the closet and then in the office, she would back away from him completely and his chance would be lost.  
  
His momentary lapse into his thoughts meant that he had failed to notice that Catherine was no longer by his side. Accustomed to his tendency to drift off every now and then she left at the first sign of his daydream and was heading for the break room.  
  
He quickly caught up with her as she entered the door and was surprised to see Sara and Nick in there. Staring at Sara suddenly made the blood coarse through his veins so fast he thought he would have to sit down. He collected his thoughts and turned to Nick. "I thought you would be at the Jewellers all night."  
  
Realising his boss thought they were slacking off, Nick brought him up to speed. "Turns out the blood found at the scene was from an employee who just happened to know every detail of the security system. And he found out that information from the store manager who needed to pay off some gambling debts."  
  
"Inside job?" Grissom questioned.  
  
"All for the insurance. We just wrapped it up and thought we'd grab a coffee in celebration. Isn't that right Sara?"  
  
All eyes whipped around to Sara who was taking a long sip from the coffee cup. "Yeah, figured I needed something strong, hot and full bodied."  
  
Nick and Catherine took her comments at face value while Grissom understood the suggestive undertones of her words.  
  
She was playing with his emotions and she knew exactly what she was doing. The smirk that had accompanied her words when Nick and Catherine had looked away had persuaded Grissom that she wasn't backing off anytime soon.  
  
She had spent a lot of time thinking about kissing Grissom and definitely wanted to do it again. But it was all about finding the right place and the right time. For now she was content to tease and flirt with Grissom until he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He thought about his next words carefully. "It's nearly end of shift so just catch up on any documentation and tomorrow night I will definitely need you." He said it so plain faced that the other C.S.I's would have thought nothing of his statement but to Sara it meant a whole lot more. He needed her.  
  
Nick was the first to react to Grissom. "Is your college killer case not going too well then?"  
  
"We've got a whole lot of nothing. So the more people we have helping, the quicker we can get the killer." Catherine replied solemnly.  
  
"Just as long as I don't get stuck in a closet again, I'll be fine." Sara said pointedly whilst staring at Grissom. "I think we all know where that would lead."  
  
Again her innuendo was lost on Nick and Catherine. They figured that she meant Grissom would end up getting another slap if they were put in another closet together. But she, in fact, meant quite the opposite. They were still trying to act cold towards each other when Catherine was around.  
  
During the exchange among his colleagues, Grissom hadn't been able to string any thoughts together. The covert flirtation that was occurring in the break room had messed up his brain. Sara had such an intelligent way with words that Grissom had always admired. She could match wits with him anytime and he loved that quality. He just hoped that he could get over his brain malfunction soon so that he could talk to her some time later.  
  
For now though he had work to do. "I'm going to finish up some paper work, see you guys later." He left the office hoping that Sara would take the hint to follow him there. But she didn't.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Note- Here is another chapter, I can't seem to stop. Thanks to Lauren for being my beta. Reviews would be appreciated as they seem to give me inspiration. Enjoy!!  
  
Love in the Dark-Chapter 3  
  
That evening the night shift arrived back at the lab. Grissom was already there having not gone home all day. The extent of his actions during the day had been to change in to some fresh clothes that he kept in his locker, and go to the diner across the street to get some lunch.  
  
A couple of times during the day he had been tempted to call Sara but his supervisor gene had won out and he felt it would be inappropriate. So instead he had waited for the next shift to see her.  
  
Walking to the break room with a clipboard under his arm he prepared himself. This time he wasn't going to be flustered. He was supposed to be the responsible one.  
  
He could hear the voices of his faithful staff in the room that was his destination. Before he could reach it however, Brass stopped him in the corridor.  
  
"Gil, what are your thoughts on putting some of your guys at a party?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"If the killer's there we could catch them before they strike again."  
  
"It's a big if Jim. You know I'm not happy about putting my C.S.I's in danger."  
  
"They wouldn't be in danger because we know who the killer targets." Grissom let the idea sink in and Brass noticed that he might be willing. "I'm on my way to find out about any shindigs these kids have going on tonight."  
  
Greg who had been slinking by to avoid Grissom overheard what the two men were discussing. "I know where there's a party tonight."  
  
Both of the older men turned towards Greg. Recognizing their need for more details he continued. "I know some girls at UNLV who invite me to these sorts of things."  
  
Brass raised his eyebrows to Greg.  
  
"I don't go. They just have some dumb crush on me." Grissom was becoming impatient so exhaled noisily. Greg therefore wrapped up his ramblings. "Anyway, I know where there is a party and I can give you the address, I just need to make a phone call."  
  
"Go make that call and say you'll be bringing some friends. Nick and Sara can cover the party since they are the youngest." Grissom instructed the younger man who ran off while he and Brass went towards the break room.  
  
Inside were the usual suspects ready for another murder filled Vegas night. All of them seemed oblivious to the fact that Grissom was running late and were surprised to see Brass accompanying him.  
  
The first person he saw was Sara sitting on the sofa with Nick. They were laughing at some private joke and she looked amazing. Grissom noticed that she had done something new with her hair; it seemed curlier and framed her face perfectly.  
  
She turned towards him as the room went quiet so he immediately looked away towards Warrick. "Warrick how is your case going?"  
  
"It's practically wrapped up, should be done within the hour." He replied efficiently.  
  
"Ok. Good, we need everyone we can get on the college killings case. Let me know when you're done." As Warrick nodded, Grissom turned his attentions back to Sara and Nick who he felt were sitting far too close to each other for his liking. "Sara and Nick, you are helping me and Catherine from now on. We are just getting some details about a party tonight from a contact and it's most likely you will be going to it."  
  
Nick's face broke out into a smile. "Our assignment is to go to a party?" He couldn't believe his luck. Grissom nodded to him as Greg came rushing into the room.  
  
"I've got the address of that party." Greg shot out quickly.  
  
Sara eyed Greg. "You're the contact? Who do you know in college?"  
  
"I'll have you know that college chicks see me as quite the stud and therefore try to get me to go to their parties." Sara raised her eyebrows to him in amazement, ignoring her he continued. "They just have stupid crushes, it's nothing. Well, no, it's actually quite annoying, you know."  
  
"Oh how about that Greg, I wouldn't have any idea what that's like." Sara said playfully as Nick laughed.  
  
Grissom wished he could have shared the joke but it just reminded him that he had rivals for Sara's affections. He was fairly sure that Greg was not a dangerous opponent but it still caused him discomfort to know he was not the only one who wanted her.  
  
As if to cause him even more discomfort, Greg spoke up again. "Sara. I had to say that you're my girlfriend otherwise they would have got suspicious about you coming."  
  
Sara was not amused by his idea but decided it would be a good way to maybe make Grissom jealous, maybe frighten him into action. "Ok Greggo, just don't get any ideas." She risked a glance at Grissom who appeared to be busy reading something on his clipboard.  
  
His mind wasn't on what he was reading though; he was listening to the conversation with interest.  
  
"What am I then?" Nick was confused.  
  
"You're whatever you wanna be big guy." Catherine said in a patronising way.  
  
Greg waited until Nick's attention turned back to him.  
  
"Oh, I said that my girlfriend and her single brother would be coming." He turned to Sara and whispered to her. "That should get them off my back."  
  
She laughed but then looked at him disapprovingly.  
  
Grissom's ears pricked up at the sound of Sara's laughter and again he felt the jealous pang of not being the one to share a joke with her.  
  
Brass perceiving Grissom's distress got the troops into action. "Is this party of yours starting any time soon Greg because we should get going."  
  
The group took two cars to the party. Sara and Greg were in one with Nick driving while Grissom drove Catherine and Brass. They reached the party at the same time and parked on the street opposite the house. The occupants of Nick's car got out and went towards the house.  
  
Grissom's car had decided on the journey that it was best that they don't go in to the party as they wouldn't fit in. So they would wait in the car.  
  
Entering the house, Sara was surprised to see so many students in one house. There was barely any room to move and everywhere she looked were plastic cups half full of beer.  
  
Stepping over a drunken boy lying on the floor, Sara followed Nick and Greg into the kitchen area where they found Greg's contact. Greg grabbed Sara's hand in an attempt to appear as a couple.  
  
"Greg, I'm so glad you came." The girl put her arms around Greg whilst smiling broadly and then saw Sara out of the corner of her eye. Her smile dropped as she pulled away from Greg. "You must be Sara, his girlfriend." She reacted with disdain.  
  
"Yep. That's me, Greg's girlfriend." Sara said with just a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Jessie, be nice. This is Sara's brother, Nick." Greg indicated to the left of Sara.  
  
Jessie looked him up and down and decided she liked what she saw. She called over two of her girlfriends to come and meet him and they promptly took him out of the room. Greg thought it was best he go too after Sara glared at him. She stayed to talk to Jessie.  
  
Now seemed a good time to ask some questions about whether Love in the Dark would be played. She discovered from Jessie that it would be so asked what closet would be used.  
  
She supposed the killer might want to check the area before going in there and if that was the case then Sara would be waiting.  
  
Jessie showed Sara to the closet and then left her to find Greg.  
  
Walking inside, Sara discovered there was no light switch. Checking the wall on the outside however revealed one so she turned it on and returned to the small room. She leant up against one of the walls and gazed at her surroundings. She would lie in wait and see who might come her way.  
  
Gil was getting impatient in the car outside. Although they had only been there about half an hour it seemed like a lot longer. He wasn't used to stake outs.  
  
The car had been silent for most of the time apart from a short lived game of I spy that was played. Three times in a row Grissom had guessed correctly with his first try and it had irritated Brass and Catherine to the point of stopping.  
  
The silence was broken by Grissom's ponderings when he saw a drunken youth stumble onto the grass in front of the house. "Two students have been killed at parties exactly like this, yet they're all acting as if nothing's happened."  
  
"You can't make these kids stop partying, Gil." Catherine responded.  
  
"How do they find the time to party so much? Don't they have classes to go to? He asked worryingly.  
  
"Of course they have classes." Grissom seemed relieved as Catherine reassured him. "They just don't go."  
  
Grissom turned to her in the front passenger seat with his mouth open. He was clearly horrified that the students didn't take their studies seriously.  
  
While he tried to comprehend the idea, a cell phone rang in the car. Each occupant checked their phone; Brass was the only one to talk. "Brass...uh huh...where is that?...Ok, we'll be right over."  
  
He closed the phone and replaced it back into his pocket. Catherine and Grissom were watching him. "Looks like we picked the right night but the wrong party. Another victim has been found a couple blocks from here."  
  
"I'll go get the others, you two go ahead and we'll meet you." Grissom handed the keys to Catherine and then got out of the car.  
  
Striding across the road, Grissom was secretly pleased they had been called to another scene. It meant that he didn't have to worry about Sara being with Greg for any longer. Greg would go back to the lab and Sara would be with him for the rest of the night at the crime scene.  
  
Entering a busy room, Grissom saw Nick and Greg surrounded by young girls. They were revelling in the attention and obviously not keeping a look out. Not that it mattered now, but still they should have been doing their jobs instead of chatting up girls who were too young for them.  
  
Trying to talk over the loud music playing, Grissom told them there was a new scene to go to. They immediately got up.  
  
"Have you seen Sara?" Grissom asked them. Both Nick and Greg shrugged at him as they left, disappointed girls watching their departure.  
  
Greg pointed to Jessie and said she was the last one to talk to her and then followed Nick outside.  
  
Grissom approached the girl that Greg had pointed out. "Excuse me, Jessie?" She nodded. "Have you seen a woman, in her thirties, with brown, curly hair?" "Yeah, she went in there." Jessie pointed at the closet that Sara was waiting in.  
  
Grissom thanked her and approached the door, being followed the whole way by Jessie. He opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
He managed to get a glimpse of Sara before the door was closed behind him and the light went out.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

**Note-** Next chapter for your reading pleasure. Thanks again to Lauren for beta-ing and to everyone who has reviewed this story. Your reviews encourage me to write more.

**Disclaimer:** Wish they were mine, but they're not. Please don't sue!

**Love in the Dark-Chapter 4**

Grissom tried to open the door but it had been locked from the outside. Jessie, having had a little too much to drink, had thought it would be funny to lock her crush's 'girlfriend' in the closet with another man. No- one knew they were in there except for her and she wasn't going to tell anyone anytime soon.  
  
Grissom tried pounding on the wood to get someone to open the door. "Hello, can you let us out?"  
  
"It's no use Griss, the music is way to loud for anyone to hear us." She said into the darkness. "What are you doing in here anyway?"  
  
"I came to tell you there was a murder at another house, so you needn't be here anymore." He replied as he moved away from the door having given up on pounding.  
  
"But now here we are, stuck in a closet...again." She was still leaning against the back wall which is where she had been waiting for the last 20 minutes.  
  
He responded to the monotone of her voice. "Is that such a bad thing?"  
  
"I guess not, but last time things didn't end too well."  
  
"That's right, you slapped me." He paused for a moment in recollection. "You never did kiss it better."  
  
"Well, I guess the question is, does it still need to be?" Her tone had lifted to flirtatious but also speculative.  
  
This time he was going to be direct with her. Too many chances had been interrupted in the last two days. "Oh definitely, it still hurts!"  
  
Sara could hardly believe that this was Grissom in with her. He wasn't putting any walls up between them and yet there was still a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. They were in the dark and it concerned her that it was the only time she ever got to experience the real Grissom. And it was the only time she ever told him how she felt. So she voiced her concerns.  
  
"It's funny Grissom. For two people who spend their entire lives observing, it seems strange that the only time we ever truly reveal ourselves is when we can't be seen."  
  
She realised she had made the situation even more awkward than it was. She had over complicated and over talked again so she tried to lighten the mood. "Anyway, about our little game of pretending to hate each other, I'm bored of it."  
  
He knew she was right, he hadn't been too forthcoming about his feelings in the past. And now she had called him on it and he felt terrible about all the confusion over his emotions for her.  
  
She got no response from the darkness so spoke again. "If you want me to kiss your cheek better though, I will. I just need to know where it is."  
  
Without words, Grissom reached for Sara's hand. He found it on his third attempt of swiping in the blackness. He gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist and drew the hand to his face. He moved her hand around in small circles on his cheek so Sara would know exactly where she had made contact.  
  
Sara could feel the bristles of Grissom's beard when he moved her hand around. Not being able to see had heightened her other senses and she could therefore feel every contour of his face. She was surprised at how soft the skin actually was as her fingers trailed the area.  
  
When Grissom stopped moving her hand he placed his hand over hers protectively so to keep it there. After a few seconds she moved it away. Before he could complain about the broken contact, she brushed her lips across his cheek and then another time. On the second kiss, she lingered on his skin, breathing lightly on the flesh, before pulling away again.  
  
He sighed contentedly and relaxed back against the door.  
  
"There, is that better?" She whispered breathlessly.  
  
Taking this as a perfect opportunity he replied "Funny thing about when you slapped me, don't know how you did it, but you kind of hit my lips in the process as well."  
  
"Huh, that is strange. I don't remember doing that. I guess if they are hurt though you shouldn't be using them too much." Because she couldn't see it, she imagined the frown that was bound to be on his face.  
  
She didn't want to be the one to instigate the kiss. She wanted him to have the hunger to do it. She was going to draw their talk out, not let him make her do something.  
  
Sara wasn't going without suffering though, part of her wanted to grab him right then and do what needed to be done but her brain told her the longer she waited, the more satisfying it would be.  
  
The man standing in front of her had the ability to make her act crazy. At the mere mention of his name she would get butterflies. It suddenly struck her as quite appropriate that an entomologist could do that and she laughed silently.  
  
Grissom felt so comfortable sharing the closet with Sara, her perfume soothed his mind and her voice roused in him feelings he had never had for any other woman. The conversation was fun but it wasn't enough. If he didn't kiss her soon the moment would be lost again.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Yeah Griss?"  
  
"What is it with us and closets?"  
  
She pondered his question.  
  
"Well, I guess it shuts us off from the rest of the world. The appeal is that no-one knows what's going on inside the space except the two sharing the experience. Everyone else can speculate but only those inside ever know the truth." She paused to see if he had anything to add. He didn't so she continued. "And so with us being private people, it makes sense that we would relate best when there is no chance that anyone else will be looking in."  
  
He found his voice again after her lengthy explanation. "That is a very thorough analysis. I am impressed."  
  
She responded to his patronising tone with a sarcastic one of her own. "Why, thank you Sir, do I get a gold star?"  
  
"I can do better than that."  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
She was still standing in the centre of the closet, absently rubbing the back of her neck with one hand. She hoped that her invitation to try would be accepted. She heard the quiet shuffling of what she thought was a man unsure what to do next. It was, however, the movement of a man certain of what should be done.  
  
Without warning he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him so that they were both leaning back against the door.  
  
His body temperature transferred itself to her and she recognised the feeling of her cheeks flushing.  
  
His hands raced around to her back to draw her closer to him and she moved without hesitation.  
  
Grissom tentatively swept his lips over hers. She kissed him back as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He responded by confidently running his hands through her hair which also helped to move her body closer to him.  
  
She grabbed handfuls of his shirt in her fists and dragged him back away from the door. As her back made contact with a shelf full of plastic boxes, she put her hands behind her to steady herself. Throughout the action her lips never left his as they kissed as if it was their only way to survive. They didn't seem to care that they needed oxygen.  
  
Sara couldn't believe that Grissom could kiss her with so much passion. She knew her feelings for him ran deep but she never dared imagine he felt anywhere near the same. His actions in the closet convinced her that she wasn't some momentary fancy.  
  
When they reluctantly separated after frantic minutes of kissing, they stood up straight, instinctively brushing down their clothes. And they stood in silence.  
  
There was no need for words. Words would only have simplified what they had just experienced. So much had just been said with a passionate kiss that words would have cheapened the act. So they stood in a comfortable silence, both processing what they had gone through.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Nick and Greg were waiting in the car outside. They had no idea where the new crime scene was and they thought they should wait for Sara and Grissom so they could all go together.  
  
Nick was wondering what could have happened to them. He knew that Grissom was looking for Sara and the house wasn't so big that it would take ten minutes to do that. He was beginning to get worried. He was also getting irritated by the noise that Greg had put on the radio.  
  
Checking his watch for the fifth time, Nick decided he would go look for his two colleagues. Time was precious when there was a new crime scene to process so they all needed to leave soon.  
  
He exited the car with Greg oblivious to the movement due to his head banging at the music. Nick strode across the street and was back in the house within seconds. Finding Jessie immediately, he asked if she knew where Sara and Grissom might be.  
  
She smiled sheepishly as she spoke to Nick. "I might know where they are. What's it worth?"  
  
Nick quickly grew tired of her immature behaviour. "Just tell me where they are and I won't have this party busted for underage drinking."  
  
Realising that Nick wasn't the dream man she once thought he was she grumbled back at him. "They're in the closet." She sped off away from him as Nick approached the closet.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When he reached the door, he twisted the handle to open it but found the door locked. Seeing a key glistening on the floor he knelt down to pick it up and used it in the lock.  
  
He opened the door to find two very flustered looking C.S.I's. Both had red faces and seemed panicked.  
  
Grissom was the first to speak. "Oh thank God Nick, we thought we were going to be stuck in here all night." His harassed manner belied his real thoughts. He would have stayed in there forever with Sara if it was possible.  
  
Nick was confused by the situation, he didn't know why they were even in the closet. He didn't know why when he opened the door they were in complete silence and he didn't know why they appeared so guilty, Sara in particular.  
  
"Are you guys ok? How did this even happen?" He indicated the key in his hand as he wondered why they were locked in together.  
  
Sara thought it was best if she clarify. "I was just checking the closet and Grissom came in to tell me about the new scene. Someone outside shut the door and turned the lights off."  
  
"Ok, why weren't you talking in here? You're not fighting still are you? Catherine told me about your clash." As an afterthought when looking at Grissom's red face he turned to Sara. "You didn't hit him again, did you?"  
  
"No Nick, I didn't hit him. We just didn't have much to talk about and it was very hot in there." She glanced at Grissom who was nodding in whole hearted agreement. "Are we going to this scene or what?"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The car journey to the new scene occurred mainly in silence. Nick drove and Grissom sat beside him. He hadn't wanted to risk sitting next to Sara in the back for fear that he'd have taken hold of her.  
  
Although that was what he most wanted to do, he didn't want to do it in front of an audience of Greg and Nick. His attraction to Sara was something he had always kept to himself and being a creature of habit he wasn't going to change that now. Change didn't come easy to him and public displays of emotion were something he never did.  
  
Sara had been fine with the seating arrangement in the car and had giggled to herself when Grissom practically threw Greg out of the front seat before turning his music off the radio.  
  
She had also felt tickled by Grissom's constant turning around to check that Greg was keeping his distance from her. She even felt compelled to tease him about his paranoia.  
  
"Greg, stop touching my arm." She cried dramatically and caused Grissom to whip his head round once more.  
  
Greg stuttered his words. "But...wha...I."  
  
Nick looked into the backseat through the rear view mirror. "You better watch it Greggo, you don't want to have a sexual harassment case on your hands."  
  
"Greg, stay still and behave." Grissom's words were harsh and Greg sat back defeated. Sara couldn't help but feel sorry for him, since he hadn't actually touched her but still, she was glad at Grissom's defensive and protective response.  
  
This exchange led to the remainder of the journey being taken in silence.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, have had essays to write.  
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters in C.S.I are not mine. No matter how much I wish Gil Grissom was locked in my closet, it's not gonna happen.  
  
**Love in the Dark- Chapter 5  
**  
Grissom, Sara and Nick arrived at the new crime scene after dropping Greg off at the lab. He had left the car quietly, not wanting to upset Grissom anymore than he inadvertently had.  
  
Entering the third student house he had seen in three days, Grissom looked around. This one seemed different to him somehow and it wasn't until he entered the kitchen that he realised why. There was no excessive mess anywhere and that indicated to him that there had been no party.  
  
Sara and Nick followed Grissom into the kitchen where they also found Catherine and Warrick. There was a very shaken youth being interviewed by police officers in the corner of the room.  
  
"It's not the same. There was no party here tonight." Grissom addressed Catherine as soon as he reached her.  
  
"No. The only person here was our victim and he's not got much to say for himself."  
  
"You know better than that Catherine, our victims always talk."  
  
"Not this one Gil, well not that we've found anyway."  
  
"Sara get in the closet and look for fingerprints, Nick you check the perimeter with Warrick and Catherine you talk to the friend over there. Find out everything he knows. We have to stop this before there's another murder."  
  
Everyone moved quickly to start their designated job while Grissom stood still in the middle of the kitchen. He needed a moment to adjust to the new feeling he had. He'd never been so content before as there had always been his longing for Sara in the back of his mind. But now he had no worries and it felt strange since he had become so accustomed to being tense when they were in the same room together.  
  
After a considerable amount of time, he went in search of the closet that held the latest victim. Reaching the door of the upstairs bedroom that included the closet, he stood under the threshold for a minute just watching Sara work.  
  
As he stared, he saw the edges of her mouth curl up into a smile as she appeared to find some evidence. He chose this time to speak to her. "Have you got something?"  
  
She turned swiftly at the sound of his voice and grinned. "I think I have."  
  
He walked over to her for a closer look at what she was doing. He hovered at the opening of the closet. His gaze rested on the inside of a box she was dusting before moving up to her face. He wrinkled his forehead unsure of her discovery. "We don't know that those are the killer's prints, what made you even dust in there?"  
  
"It's possible they are the killer's prints, they're the only clear ones we have to work with. And as for your question, certain experiences can help you better understand crime scenes."  
  
"You mean like experiences in aeroplane bathrooms for example?" He raised his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"That's one example, yes." She replied as she blushed slightly forgetting she had ever told him that story.  
  
She watched his face as he registered her words before adding more. "Well this is different."  
  
"Is there something odd about the fingerprint?" He was puzzled.  
  
"Oh no nothing like that. I was just thinking how strange it is to be in a closet and not have you in here with me. It was getting to be a bit of a habit."  
  
Being careful not to touch anything inside the closet, Grissom moved inside and stood extremely close to Sara. One small move and their bodies would have been pressed against each other. "How do you feel now?" He spoke in a very low and sexy tone.  
  
"I'm sure it's a feeling I shouldn't have when I'm at work. Especially when there's a dead body next to me."  
  
He stepped back out of the closet whilst smirking at her. "I have to go check on how everyone else is getting on but we can continue this conversation after shift." He stared at her for a reaction before adding "Breakfast?"  
  
"How could I resist an invitation from the elusive Dr. Grssom?"  
  
"I like you calling me doctor!" He winked at Sara and it made her stomach jump. He could see that she was taken aback and he left the room before she could recover.  
  
He ambled slowly downstairs not believing that he had just winked at Sara, he had no idea what had possessed him to do it. Judging by her reaction, however, he was glad that he did it.  
  
He would look forward to their breakfast date but first they all had the small matter of a multiple murder case to solve.  
  
Walking back into the kitchen, he saw Catherine. She had finished talking to the friend of the victim and was now standing with Brass.  
  
"The victim was Michael Alexander, lived here with three other students. All of whom were out tonight." Brass filled Grissom in on the details. "We were talking to the housemate who found him and he said Michael had arranged to meet him at 9pm but never showed up."  
  
"Mind if I have a word with him?" Grissom approached the student before receiving an answer.  
  
"Excuse me." The teenager looked up. "He never turned up to meet with you?" The teenager, Evan, was willing to help. "We were supposed to all go to a party, he was going to meet us at my girlfriend, Julie's, house because he had an assignment to finish."  
  
Something clicked in Grissom brain. "Your girlfriend, were you with her all night?"  
  
"Most of the night, we got split up when we got to the party because she went to see some friends."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"She's been in the bathroom for the last half an hour throwing up. She was with me when I found Michael and it hit her pretty badly. Can I go see how she is?" He was fidgeting in his skin, obviously concerned.  
  
"Yes, tell her that we need to talk to her."  
  
Evan left the room and Grissom indicated with his eyes that Brass should follow him.  
  
"Did you know there was a girl here Catherine?"  
  
"Yes, in the bathroom. She needed time to collect herself."  
  
"Or maybe to collect her thoughts, think through her story." He noticed her unconvinced glare. "First to find the body equals first suspect. There was no forced entry into the house which means the victim knew the killer enough to let them in.  
  
They played a game of seeing who would turn away first from the fixed stare they had until Brass came back with the girl. Neither won the contest as they both turned toward him at the same time.  
  
She was a petite girl with long, brown hair, obviously dressed for a party in a short skirt and a pink button up shirt. Grissom took in her demeanour and deduced that she really had been physically sick.  
  
"Did you know that Michael was going to be home alone tonight?"  
  
"Yes, but only when Evan told me at my house."  
  
"Were you friends with Michael?"  
  
"We were all friends, I don't know what you're getting at."  
  
Catherine thought up a new line of questioning. "What colour lipstick do you wear, Julie?"  
  
"Erm, berry red. What has that got to do with anything?"  
  
"We found passion pink lipstick on Michael's lips and we believe that who ever murdered him did so by administering a small amount of poison in the form of a lipstick."  
  
"I don't wear passion pink, it doesn't suit my skin tone and hair colour. It's more the kind of colour that Alyssa Pembrose would have."  
  
"Alyssa?" Catherine enquired whilst nodding in agreement at her beauty tips.  
  
"A girl in my psychology class. I saw her out at that party tonight." She rolled her eyes in remembrance. "She's a real party girl, never misses a good one."  
  
Catherine and Grissom looked at one another, both drawing the same conclusion at the same time.  
  
"You wouldn't have a number for her would you?" Grissom asked.  
  
"You wouldn't be the first guy to ask for that." She replied tactlessly and with a tinge of envy.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Brass, Catherine and Grissom tracked Alyssa down to a bar near the university campus. They immediately knew who she was when they saw a blonde girl surrounded by four guys, wearing a bright pink lipstick. She was drinking what looked like a glass of coke.  
  
Grissom eyed the glass, knowing he could get good prints from it if necessary.  
  
"Alyssa Pembrose?" Brass called passed all the young men and she peered up to his face.  
  
"Yes." She was smiling so sickly sweetly it would give you toothache, and she flicked her long hair back.  
  
"Can we talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure. Guys give me a sec ok. I'll finish my story about cheerleader camp later." All the young men got up and left space for Catherine, Grissom and Brass to sit down. Alyssa watched Grissom for a moment and then smiled in recognition.  
  
"Ah, Dr. Gil Grissom, this is a pleasure. We've studied some of your work in my classes and we were all hoping that one day you might come in as a guest speaker. I was particularly interested in the case with Paul Milander. I'd love to see your notes on that, maybe we could get together to discuss it one day."  
  
Grissom was flattered by Alyssa's interest in his work and blushed slightly. "Maybe. But first we'd like to ask you a few questions Miss Pembrose."  
  
"Go ahead, I'm all yours." She said enticingly.  
  
"Did you know Michael Alexander?" Brass started.  
  
"I knew of him, never actually spoke to him. Why, what has he said?"  
  
"Nothing, and that's all he'll ever say now. He's dead, he was murdered tonight and found in a closet."  
  
"Oh my God, that's horrible. How many is that now, in that way I mean?"  
  
"Three young men have been killed in closets in the last two days. We did some research and it seems that you were one of the few people who was seen at each of the parties where the murders occurred." Brass stated matter of factly.  
  
"I go to a lot of parties, I'm not surprised I was at all of them."  
  
Grissom decided to intervene in the conversation. "You have lovely lips." Catherine eyed him disbelievingly.  
  
"Why thank you Dr Grissom." She flicked her hair back again in flirtation and flashed him a big, perfect toothed grin.  
  
"That colour is just beautiful. My girlfriend would love it. What shade is it?"  
  
Alyssa's smile faded at the mention of a girlfriend while Catherine's grew at the thought of Grissom with a partner. Especially a partner who would wear bright pink lipstick.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, some kind of pink." Feeling uneasy, Alyssa decided to end the conversation. I'm sorry, but I must be leaving. It was nice meeting you guys. Especially you, Dr Grissom. I hope to see you again."  
  
"Oh yes, me too Alyssa. Sooner rather than later I hope."  
  
With that she got up out of the booth and left, with boys following her like lost dogs.  
  
"I hope I didn't just witness you flirting with a college student Gil." Catherine didn't hide her amusement.  
  
He glared at her. "I was simply trying to find out what lipstick she uses."  
  
"She seemed to get edgy when you said that. The conversation wasn't very helpful." Brass said dejectedly.  
  
"It was more helpful than you could imagine Jim." He pulled out a glove from his pocket and put it on. He then lifted up the neglected glass and showed it to Brass. "We have something to compare those prints Sara got to now."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Two hours after speaking to Alyssa, Catherine and Grissom found themselves outside the interrogation room waiting to have the pleasure of talking to her again.  
  
Whilst waiting, Sara approached the two.  
  
"Good catch on the prints Sara." Catherine commended her. "How did you know where to look?"  
  
Sara looked nervously at Grissom and it didn't go unnoticed by Catherine. "I just got er... lucky I guess. Someone else would have found them eventually."  
  
"Maybe, but it was enough to get the search warrant on Alyssa."  
  
Grissom nodded while desperately avoiding Sara's eyes.  
  
"What did you find at her place?"  
  
"On lipstick, passion pink and laced with poison. And here's Brass now so we can inform her of what we found. You looking forward to talking to your admirer again Gil?"  
  
Sara looked at Catherine questioningly. Seeing Sara's confusion she proceeded to tell her about the events in the bar.  
  
"Seems as though he has a fan. This girl Alyssa has been following his work and even wanted him to guest lecture one of her classes."  
  
Sara was listening very closely as the conversation had just got interesting. "Imagine that, a student falling for the enigmatic Dr Grissom. I'd have to see it to believe it." She spoke in mock astonishment.  
  
"Feel free to watch from behind the mirror." Catherine replied quickly.  
  
Grissom followed Catherine and Brass into the interrogation room but not before smiling shyly at Sara.  
  
Dropping his head down to the papers he had in his hand, he went through to the interrogation room and quickly took a seat opposite Alyssa and next to Catherine. Brass was standing against the wall in his typically laid back style.  
  
Catherine began the interaction as Brass looked on from his position.  
  
"Did you go to Michael Alexander's house last night?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok, what were you doing there?"  
  
"I know the people he lives with and I went looking for them. They wanted to go to a party with me so I thought I'd meet them there."  
  
"Did you see Michael last night?"  
  
"Yes." She looked from Catherine to Grissom and found that he was watching her intently as if he was transfixed. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and smiled seductively.  
  
Grissom reacted to her flirting by taking over the interrogation. He stuttered slightly, due to his amazement at another young woman flirting with him. "You, er, told us you had never met Michael."  
  
"No, Dr Grissom, what I said was I had never spoken to him. I didn't talk to him." She was staring back at him with the same intensity he had used. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth to lick her lips slowly and Grissom watched the entire movement.  
  
Catherine noticed Grissom's distraction, as did Brass. Sara also noticed it from her position behind the two way mirror where she had been watching the teenage temptress work her magic on Grissom. She wondered if he had a thing for overly flirtatious and seemingly dangerous women.  
  
"Alyssa, we found your prints inside the closet that Michael was killed in." Catherine had to interrupt the silence that had fallen on the room.  
  
"That must have been from when I helped them move some things around."  
  
Catherine eyed her suspiciously as Brass walked towards the table.  
  
"I get the impression that you don't help people move things, you just have little boys running after you and doing everything for you." Brass couldn't hide his disgust.  
  
"Are you trying to accuse me of something?"  
  
"We don't need to accuse you of anything, we found your lipstick." Alyssa tried not to let this information affect her but Grissom noted that she seemed shocked. "Your fingerprints were all over it and they were also in the closet." Brass continued to taunt her.  
  
"Those fingerprints in the closet mean nothing and you know it. And as for the lipstick, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." She aimed her denial directly into Grissom's eyes.  
  
As he stared back at her he realised that her eyes held no emotion. He couldn't draw any conclusion from them as they just seemed empty. He did sense though that he was looking into the eyes of a very dangerous girl.  
  
"You can't deny the evidence Alyssa." Grissom spoke resignedly as he took his glasses from his face and placed them on the table.  
  
Alyssa muttered something that no-one else could hear so Brass told her to speak up and she repeated her words.  
  
"I said, concentrate on what can't lie, the evidence." Grissom immediately recognised his words and was not sure what to make of the way she said them. "Isn't that right Dr. Grissom?"  
  
He wondered how two different women calling him doctor could produce such different reactions in himself. When Sara said it he was excited but the way Alyssa spoke those words was ominous. He realised that she had fixed her stare on him again, as had Catherine who was waiting to see how he would react.  
  
"It is very sound advice." Was all he managed to say.  
  
"Then why are you concentrating on me?" She shot back. "I can lie..." A strange grin spread across her face as Grissom kept watching. "I do lie."  
  
Brass spoke from his corner. "That could easily be interpreted as an admission of guilt."  
  
Alyssa flashed her eyes in Brass' direction, they flickered with anger until she turned back to Grissom. "Well, it's not. Now if you are going to ask me any more questions, I believe I need a lawyer."  
  
Grissom and Catherine got up from the desk and hurried out of the room. Sara was outside waiting for them.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Supposed to be studying for exams but instead here I am writing fanfic. I know which I prefer doing.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Wish they were mine but no they're still not.  
  
**Love in the Dark- Chapter 6**  
  
Grissom knew he was in trouble when he saw Sara's face as he left the interrogation. He realised she had obviously stayed to watch the conversation from behind the mirror.  
  
Before a word left Sara's mouth however, Catherine spoke.  
  
"What was going on in there?" Her words were covered by a mixture of anger and worry.  
  
Turning around to face Catherine's tirade, Grissom winced and attempted to sound calm. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Both women reacted with shock to his dismissal of the past few minutes.  
  
"Gil, that girl had you wrapped around her little finger. I bet even Sara could see it from behind the mirror." Her attentions shifted from Grissom to Sara, looking for reinforcement.  
  
Sara nodded carefully at Catherine while Grissom watched the head movement.  
  
"Look, you have to be careful with girls like that. They use their sexuality to get what they want, when the want and you don't want to be drawn into that." Leaving him with her words of wisdom, Catherine started down the corridor. "Let me know when the lawyer gets here."  
  
Sara and Grissom stood in silence neither knowing what to say. Sara was annoyed at the way he had acted with the suspect but also felt she didn't have any claim on him yet. They weren't a couple so she wasn't sure she had a right to be jealous. But she was.  
  
Grissom snapped her out of her thoughts. "Sara, I don't know...I wasn't. She just intrigues me." He spluttered out.  
  
She stared blankly back at him a moment and then chose her words carefully. "It's fine Griss. You don't have to explain to me, it's not as if we're dating or anything. But as a co-worker, I have to agree with Catherine. Don't let this girl get to you."  
  
"Don't worry, that's not going to happen. There's only one girl that's ever got to me and look how long it took me to do something about that." His attempt to alleviate the tension seemed to work as Sara smiled bashfully at his words. "And right now I want to take her to breakfast."  
  
"You'll have to wait a bit, I have things to do and you have a suspect to question."  
  
She walked away and wondered how she had had the will power to not run out of the building with him. But breakfast would happen for the two of them, just not until the end of shift.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Grissom had been at his usual place, sat behind the desk in his office, waiting for news of a lawyer arriving so that they could fully question Alyssa Pembrose. He couldn't help but wonder why such an attractive young girl would commit murder. It was always the cases like this that made him think about the motives of a killer. A seemingly normal girl kills three young men and he couldn't fathom why. And then when she is so careful about not leaving any evidence, she keeps the implement in which she murdered them in plain view in her dorm room. It all confused him.  
  
His musings were cut short when Brass arrived at his door. Assuming he was there to restart the interview now the lawyer had arrived, he got up out of his chair and walked straight towards Brass. But Brass stayed where he was in the doorway. "Are we going, Jim?"  
  
"No. I came to tell you that there's been a development. We've now got witnesses who claim to have been with Alyssa at the time of the murders. They check out so she can't have been in the closets when these kids died."  
  
Grissom stood in disbelief, he was sure he had seen something sinister in Alyssa when he had been lost in her eyes. "What about the lipstick, it was found in her room."  
  
"Claims she lost it for a few days, and when she did find it, it was in the communal bathroom. Where anyone could have had access to it."  
  
Grissom looked blankly at Brass, he didn't know what to do now that their only suspect was innocent. He usually only let the evidence tell him who had committed a crime but this time he had been working on a hunch. And the basis of the hunch had been the look in her strangely alluring eyes.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
An hour later and Grissom and Sara were preparing for their breakfast. Despite the way the interrogation had gone, they were both still looking forward to their time together.  
  
They strolled into the diner as if it were any other day and they were co- workers enjoying a friendly meal together. Although they had eaten there a thousand times before, it felt more exciting to them this time.  
  
Spotting a table that was nicely secluded in the corner, Sara swung into the booth as Grissom sat opposite. The silence that accompanied their movement hung heavy in the air.  
  
"Griss, are you ok?" Sara asked worried about his tired demeanour.  
  
He looked up from his hands which lay entwined on the table before him. "It's just that I was so sure that Alyssa was the one who did this."  
  
"That sounds to me like a conclusion based on assumption and not on scientific evidence." Her lips parted in a smile that allowed the gap in her teeth to be on full view. And as much as he was concerned about the case he couldn't help but smile back at her.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find out who's doing this." Her reassurance did help to ease his mind but he still worried that someone else would be killed before they caught the murderer. She recognised the anxiety still evident in his eyes and attempted to lighten his mood.  
  
"What can I do to help you relax?" Her words were accompanied with a subtle eyebrow raise.  
  
He mirrored the action as he responded. "Now that would be telling."  
  
Sara was pleased that she had managed to persuade flirty Gil to come out to play once more. "Well, I'd love to hear it."  
  
Just as the conversation was getting interesting, the waitress decided to come and take their orders. They chose quickly and waited for the waitress to hurry away before they spoke again.  
  
"How about a hand massage?" Sara offered.  
  
"A hand massage?"  
  
"Yeah. A friend of mine back home showed me how to give the best hand massages. They are soooo relaxing, bound to make you smile for the rest of the day."  
  
He mused over her offer. "I only have to look at you and you make me smile all day Sara. I can only imagine what having you stroking my hands is going to do."  
  
"Why don't we find out then?"  
  
Before he could protest, she had reached for, and grabbed his hand. His strong, masculine hand now lay in her slender one across the table and Sara loved the intensity the single act had produced. It was as if their hands were made for one another the way they moulded together. The prolonged connection was almost burning her skin with the intensity but she didn't care. She was holding Grissom's hand and it felt good.  
  
Before she lost herself entirely to her thoughts she looked up and found Grissom doing much the same as her. He was staring at their hands with a concentration he usually only reserved for when producing an insect timeline. She was pleased she seemed to have as much of an effect on him as he had on her.  
  
She gently turned his hand over so that the palm was facing down and then proceeded to sprinkle light touches with the tips of her fingers from his wrist to his knuckles. Moving on to the fingers, she stroked each one slowly and tenderly.  
  
"I could definitely get used to this." He mumbled, surprised he had said anything so coherently.  
  
Sara laughed gently at the shortness of breath in his words. Realising the massage was working, she continued to work her magic hands by turning his hand once more. She kneaded the skin of his palm with both her hands as Grissom watched her fixedly, memorising every movement. He closed his eyes as she started to follow the veins in his wrist with her index finger and before he knew it, she had brought his hand up to her lips and was placing a soft kiss on each fingertip. Just before she reached his thumb however she let his had drop with a thud to the table. Grissom opened his eyes to see Sara looking toward the door. He followed her eyes to the figures standing there and noticed Catherine and Brass. They hadn't been seen yet and Grissom was thankful they had chosen the secluded booth. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the case file regarding the closet killings that was next to him and set it on the table. He spread some of the papers around in hope it would look like they were working.  
  
Sara picked up a photo from the table and appeared to analyse it before peering at the door again. Catherine had seen them now and began walking over with Brass in tow. Her stroll towards the table gave Sara and Grissom time to go over their story.  
  
"I don't think we should let them know about us yet Sara."  
  
"I totally agree, lets just see what happens before we let them know."  
  
"Ok, so we'll keep I'll private lives separate from our working lives. Though I don't know how I'll be able to work with you knowing what you can do with your hands."  
  
"Well, I'll try, but I can't promise I'll be able to keep my hands off you. Though there are always closets." She licked her lips in memory of their closet experiences.  
  
"Now that is an offer I can't refuse. We would have to be discreet though."  
  
"I can be discreet." Those were the last private words they shared as Catherine and Brass reached their table.  
  
Catherine immediately noticed the case work spread out across the table. "By the look on your faces I'd say you have found something good on the case."  
  
Grissom was caught out, his happy manner had given him away. He was thankful when Sara spoke for him. "It's probably nothing, just thought that maybe the friends at the third house might know more than they're letting on." She caught Grissom's eyes as she spoke and showed a 'see, I told you I could be discreet' look at him.  
  
"You having some breakfast?" Brass questioned as he realised there was no food on the table. "Because we just ordered."  
  
Grissom replied now that he had composed himself. "Yeah, we've got food on the way. Do you want to join... us?" He faltered his last word when he felt the movement of Sara's foot against his leg.  
  
She smiled widely before adding, "Yeah, join us. It will be fun."  
  
Both Grissom and Sara scooted along the benches to allow their colleagues to sit down. Sara thought about how she was going to show how she could be discreet while Grissom worried about what may be fun for her was going to be torture for him.  
  
Across the diner, a customer sat watching the C.S.I's with interest. She watched as their food arrived and they started to eat. She watched as Grissom flinched every time the woman opposite him touched his leg, though she noticed the others didn't realise. And she watched as they looked through the case file they were stumped by and she grinned as she imagined the looks on their faces when they found out she had alibis for the murders. Alyssa was pleased she had got away with murder and she looked at Grissom's face knowing she wasn't done yet.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- The end draws near, only one more chapter after this one. As usual, thanks to all those who have been reviewing-sorry I've taken so long to update! Big Thanks to KmNo4 for beta-ing and I hope you all enjoy this update.  
  
Disclaimer: If only I owned C.S.I, then I could get paid for writing this stuff.  
  
Love in the Dark- Chapter 7  
  
Grissom walked through the halls of C.S.I with a new spring in his step. Memories of the breakfast hours before still flooded his mind and the realisation he had something good going with Sara was keeping him upbeat. Despite the nagging feeling he had about the ongoing case, he felt good about things and he couldn't wait to see Sara again.  
  
It had been less than a day since he saw her but he had decided about four hours ago that that was too long. He wondered if she was feeling the same.  
  
He apparently received his answer when without warning a long arm reached out and dragged him backwards into a nearby closet.  
  
The initial shock of the movement was stunted as he felt himself being pushed back against the wall. It was this fervour that confirmed for him that Sara had been missing him as well. He inwardly laughed as he realised it hadn't taken her long to get him in another closet.  
  
She forcefully pushed her lips against his while running her hands down his chest. When he tried to move his hands around her waist she stopped him. She held them up against the wall effectively pinning him down. He allowed her to take control and ceased his struggles. She kissed along his jaw and down his neck and every touch sent shivers through his body. Her Kiss was so ardent that he was sure his glasses would be steamed up.  
  
He couldn't believe how lucky he was to finally be able to kiss her freely. But as his thoughts drifted back to what they were doing, he realised where they were and that they had to start work. He breathed out his concerns.  
  
"I think we, er, should get to work."  
  
He felt her release her grip on his hands and her lips left his.  
  
He grabbed the door handle and voiced their plan on being discreet. "I'll go out first and then in about three minutes you come out." He moved nearer the door but before he left he spoke again. "This was fun, we should do it again sometime."  
  
She muttered a response as he exited the closet, "It's been a lot of fun for me too, more than you'll ever know."  
  
Grissom stepped outside of the closet, looking both ways down the corridor to ensure no-one was around. Feeling exhilarated because of the risk he had just taken, he chuckled to himself and made his way to his office. But he didn't reach there because Greg leant out of the lab and called to him.  
  
"Grissom, I've got something you might want to see."  
  
Grissom walked toward the lab, not realising his eyes were rolling. That always seemed to be his automatic response to Greg. "What is it Greg?"  
  
"Well, I got here early to process the lipstick. I couldn't sleep, I have really noisy neighbours who don't seem to appreciate I sleep during the day." He recognised the contempt on Grissom's face. "Anyway, I ran tests on the lipstick and have discovered that the poison used was a slow acting one. It can take up to 20 minutes for the symptoms to materialise and a further 10 minutes for fatality to occur." Greg was pleased with himself as he saw Grissom's thoughtful expression.  
  
"The killer wouldn't have had to have been in the closet when the victims died. Which means Alyssa is still a viable suspect, those alibis mean nothing. This is good news, thanks Greg."  
  
Appreciation from Grissom was enough to make Greg break out in a huge grin. Sara approached the two men and immediately saw Greg's expression. "What are you so happy about? Both of you, in fact."  
  
Grissom hadn't realised that he also had an inane grin that had appeared as soon as Sara had walked in. The memory of the closet was too much for him not to smile. He admired her breezy attitude as she came in, no one would suspect a thing with her acting skills. "Greg just processed the lipstick and it looks as though we have a suspect again."  
  
"We do? Who?" Sara glanced at Greg and nodded impressed with him.  
  
"Alyssa Pembrose." Grissom responded.  
  
From the doorway, there was another voice. "The same girl as before?"  
  
Sara, Grissom and Greg looked up to see Catherine accompanied by Warrick and Nick.  
  
"Are you sure about this Gil? You sure you're not just fixating on her?" Catherine's words shocked everyone. Nick, Warrick and Greg couldn't believe she had called Grissom's thoughts into question and Sara was worried that Catherine was right. He had been very preoccupied with this case.  
  
He attempted to shift the attention on to someone else, he was never comfortable being in the limelight. "Tell me more about this poison Greg."  
  
Greg received a glare that told him if he didn't help Grissom out then he would be in trouble.  
  
"Right, as I was saying before, it is a slow acting poison that is tasteless and odourless. And it can take up to half an hour for death to occur." He was addressing the whole room as he spoke. "But before it kills you it can be nasty. There's dizziness, shortness of breath, stomach cramps and itchiness all over. Nice if you want someone to die in pain and irritated and not knowing why. I'm surprised more people don't use it" The last comment attracted frowns due to him showing a little too much admiration.  
  
"Thanks Greg, now everyone else let's get to work." Supervisor Grissom had returned to show them he was in charge. His words were specifically directed at Catherine for questioning him.  
  
His colleagues took the hint and began vacating the lab and walking towards the break room. Sara stayed behind as the others left when she noticed Grissom rub his head in what looked like frustration. She talked to him as Greg busied himself.  
  
"Griss, I know this isn't about that girl. It's about stopping whoever is doing this before they do it again." She would have said more to him had Greg not been in the room pretending to work.  
  
Grissom wanted to reply but was suddenly struck by a crippling migraine. He tore his glasses from his face and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ease the tension. But to no avail as it seemed to get worse and worse. He stumbled slightly towards the counter in front of him and only stopped when Sara put a hand out to grab his shoulder.  
  
"Are you ok?" She was extremely concerned as Grissom fell onto her.  
  
Sara guided him to a chair and Greg helped him to sit. "I'm fine, just a headache. It will go away as soon as I get one of my pills."  
  
"I'll get them." Sara offered immediately but the look on Grissom's face showed he would rather she stay with him. Greg seemed to realise this too and offered to get them instead.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Er... my desk. Second drawer I think."  
  
He quickly left the room.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright and I don't need to call a doctor? You did almost faint just then." Sara asked.  
  
He responded to the concern and love in her eyes. He had never seen it before this closely as she knelt down in front of the chair with her hands resting on his knees. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Maybe it's just a reaction to the heat in the closet."  
  
He expected Sara to laugh at his sly comment but she just looked at him still worried. He thought the humour would show her he was alright but she looked a little confused at his words.  
  
"I know it was good in the closet but not so good that it would strike you down a day later." She admitted teasingly.  
  
Now it was Grissom's turn to be confused. "I'm not talking about last night at the party, I'm talking about tonig..." He stopped as the itch on his arm became so irritating he just had to scratch it, and quite vigorously. Sara noticed the scratching and the realisation of what he was saying dawned on her.  
  
"When did we supposedly go into the closet?" She got no reply as Grissom couldn't seem to be able to concentrate, so she snapped her fingers in his face. "Grissom, when did you go in the closet?"  
  
He struggled with his thoughts. "I... I mean we were in there about ten minutes ago. Don't you remember?"  
  
The panic registered on Sara's face. "Oh my God. That wasn't me in there. You were in there with the murderer and she's poisoned you."  
  
He understood her words but didn't understand their implication. He knew he had been in the closet with Sara, kissing her and loving her but then he remembered she had not allowed him use his hands at all. He had been stopped from doing so because that would have meant he would have discovered it wasn't Sara.  
  
With every ounce of strength he had, he stumbled out of the door to the corridor. He looked towards the closet he had been in not fifteen minutes before and was shocked to see it open. The long, tanned legs of a young blonde girl waltzed out.  
  
He attempted to call out to her to stop but the words wouldn't come. He clutched the wall beside him as Alyssa smiled down the hall at him. She was only twenty metres away but Grissom couldn't get to her. He fell to the floor as he was gripped by stomach cramps.  
  
The last image he saw was Alyssa applying bright pink lipstick and then pointedly putting the lid back on the top. She blew a kiss in Grissom's direction and then walked away.  
  
He reached forward in a futile attempt to stop her again but his hand soon dropped to the floor with a thud.  
  
Sara came rushing out of the lab to see Grissom lying face down on the floor. She knelt down beside him to hear shallow breaths coming from his weak form. She could feel the tears beginning to gather behind her eyes. But before she let her emotions take over she needed to get him help.  
  
"Catherine, I need you ...now!" She yelled as loudly as she could. Within seconds, Catherine was there, immediately taking a place next to Grissom on the floor. She looked at Sara with so many unanswered questions in her eyes.  
  
"He's been poisoned, we don't have much time." Sara's tears were suddenly unleashed as Catherine checked Grissom's body.  
  
Sara's screaming had brought the entire department out. Nick and Warrick kept the others away while feeling just as stunned as everyone else. Nobody knowing if their supervisor and friend was going to be alright.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**- I really wish I was posting this under better circumstances.

**If you haven't signed the petition for Jorja and George yet, I urge you to do it now!!!  
**  
Anyway, here we are at the end of my very first fanfic. I've had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you've all had fun reading. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with it and are still reading now, (Hello to you all). Thank you again to Lauren and KmNO4 for their beta-ing work and Nicki for making me update!  
  
**Disclaimer:** If I did own CSI, then we wouldn't all be wondering if Jorja and George are going to get their jobs back. I would have told them 'Pay rise? Sure you deserve it. How much do you want?'  
  
**Love in the Dark- Chapter 8  
  
**Sara sat in Grissom's office with her head in her hands. The tears had long since dried on her face but the emotions were still strong.  
  
She considered sitting in Grissom's chair was the only way she could feel close to him now. On his desk in front of her were his glasses, the ones she had picked up to look after when he was on the ground. He had no use for them anymore.  
  
She took her time to really look at his office now that she was on her own in there. A quick glance was enough to reinforce her feelings that it just wasn't the same without him. He always added something to the atmosphere of a room. Even though he was an introverted person he could still make people notice him inadvertently and what they saw was a highly intelligent man, dedicated to his work at catching criminals. But one of the criminals had finally caught him and Sara couldn't help but see the unfairness of it all.  
  
She could feel more tears coming as she contemplated the events she had witnessed. Grissom had collapsed and she hadn't been able to do a thing about it. What made matters worse was that she figured it was all her fault. Had they not started their secret closet relationship he wouldn't have had any reason to go into one with Alyssa.  
  
As she brought her head down to the desk in frustration she heard a gentle knock at the door. She didn't lift her head up when the person walked in but hid her tears, behind her hands.  
  
"Sara." The voice immediately made her take notice. Surely it couldn't be him.  
  
"Sara, look up." She did as she was told and was greeted by the warm but tired smile of Grissom.  
  
She jumped up out of the chair and approached him speedily. She pulled him into a tight hug. "I thought you were going to die." She wiped the tears away from her face as her smile shone.  
  
"So did I, I was scared." His arms tightened around her as she gently caressed his curls. They stood as one for a few minutes until Grissom made the move to leave the office.  
  
"Come on. I told the others I would come and find you and take you back to the lay out room. Everyone is trying to figure this all out."  
  
"Grissom, you were poisoned. I think you should be at home or getting checked by a doctor."  
  
They separated from their embrace and Grissom tugged slightly on her hand to leave the room. She followed the signal and as they entered the corridor his hand slipped from hers to the small of her back. He explained to her as they walked.  
  
"I wasn't poisoned, I was drugged and we need to close this case quickly. And if that means staying here all week that's what I will do." His tone showed he was very serious.  
  
"Grissom." Warrick was standing in the door frame of the room. "Brass just checked out Alyssa's dorm room and there's nothing. She's cleared out of there, no-one seems to have ever heard of her."  
  
As Grissom and Sara entered the room, they saw pictures and evidence laid out everywhere and Nick looking over every detail. "And we ran a check on her license, it's fake. There's no Alyssa Pembrose even registered at UNLV. She was playing us the whole time."  
  
Grissom looked at everyone thoughtfully and seemed to make a decision as they watched him. "No Nick, she was playing me." He spoke just above a whisper  
  
The same concern plagued Catherine again, the one that had made her question Grissom's motives in this case. "Gil, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Think about it, she had a chance to kill me right? In the closet with no- one around. I didn't know she was there, you didn't know she was there. She was close enough to poison me but all she did was drug me. It was a way to show off."  
  
"But I thought she was a fan of yours. Didn't she say that she had followed your work in her psychology lessons?"  
  
Sara was beginning to understand. "That's the point isn't it? She had obsessively followed Grissom and knew of his abilities. A man renowned for his expertise in the field of criminalistics being outsmarted by a teenage psychology student -it's the challenge of a lifetime."  
  
Sara managed to draw confused glances. "And it looks like the challenger may have won this time."  
  
"We can find her, we shouldn't give up on this." Nick was obviously affected by the injustice.  
  
Grissom replied in a resigned manner. "There isn't much point. If she is as smart as I think she is then she will keep her head down for a while. She won't draw any unnecessary attention to herself. She's done what she set out to do and if we're lucky won't kill anyone else."  
  
"Can't we do anything?" Warrick said joining Nick in his protestations.  
  
"There's no evidence to follow and our only suspect has disappeared, we can't do anything. You checked the closet and there was nothing."  
  
"What about that girl you spoke to at the third house, Julie? Talk to her again."  
  
"No can do." The voice from the door startled everyone. They all turned to see Brass back. "Gil, nice to see you up." Grissom nodded at him as he continued. "Julie has disappeared with Alyssa. Seeing as she was the one who pointed us in the direction of Alyssa, I'm thinking she knew more than she was saying. One girl can keep a secret but two or three makes a conspiracy."  
  
"So we're not pursuing this at all?" Nick still couldn't comprehend the lack of drive to catch this murderer.  
  
"It'll be pursued Nicky, when it can be. But for now it will just be another case pinned to the big fish on Grissom's wall." Brass turned his attentions from Nick to Grissom who simply nodded his agreement.  
  
Something had been bothering Catherine since the conversation had started and now seemed the best time to bring it up. "Gil, I'm interested to know- you said you didn't know that Alyssa was in the closet yet she managed to administer the drug in the same way she poisoned the others. It was on her lips. So if she knew she was kissing you, who did you think you were kissing?"  
  
The silence that filled the room was palpable. No-one else seemed to have considered this subtle detail but now it was brought to their attention they all wondered. The only two people present who knew the answer tried in vain to cover their guilt.  
  
Grissom did however managed to reply coolly "You should know by now Catherine, what happens in the closet, stays in the closet."  
  
THE END (Or is it?)  
  
**Make your voices heard and keep the Geek love alive!!**


End file.
